Kencan
by Lily Purple Lily
Summary: Hari Jumat telah terlewati dengan serangkaian kejadian yang menyebalkan. Hari Sabtu pun telah Naruto dan Sakura lewati dengan penuh tawa. Tapi, Minggu sore jauh lebih bermakna bagi mereka berdua./"Kukira kau minta dicium lagi,"/"Bodoh!"/Kelanjutan dari Morning Kiss./Narusaku


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Typo, ooc dan kawan-kawan. Fic ini masih berhubungan dengan fic 'Bad Habit' dan 'Morning Kiss'. Disarankan untuk membaca dua fic itu terlebih dahulu -karena masih berkaitan.

Pairing : NaruSaku

**Kencan**

Melewati hari Jumat malam bukanlah hal yang disukai Sakura –malam itu benar-benar menjengkelkan. Tapi, menjalani hari di Sabtu pagi begitu menyenangkan bagi Sakura –kekasihnya memberikan kejutan yang tak terduga. Lain hal-nya dengan hari Minggu. Tak disangka-sangka, pada hari Minggu sore, Namikaze Naruto datang ke rumahnya –dengan gaya yang begitu santai- dan dengan penuh semangat mengajak Sakura kencan.

Sakura kira, pemuda itu akan mengajaknya kencan di kedai ramen atau di taman hiburan yang penuh sesak. 'Tak apa, yang penting dia mengajakku kencan,' batin Sakura.

Saat mereka sampai di tempat kencan yang telah Naruto siapkan, Sakura merasa terkejut. Sangat terkejut. Tempat ini bukan kedai ramen atau taman hiburan, tetapi sebuah danau. Warna danau yang begitu pekat –hijau kehitaman- benar-benar membuat Sakura terpesona. Dan entah kenapa –Sakura bingung- kekasihnya mengajaknya kencan di waktu yang tepat –senja.

Suasana danau yang begitu tenang dipadukan dengan warna langit yang cantik –memberikan kesan yang damai dan romantis. Sakura tak habis pikir, sejak kapan kekasihnya berubah menjadi sosok yang romantis? Jauh dari kesan konyol yang biasa ia tunjukkan.

Mereka mengambil tempat di pinggiran danau untuk memulai acara kencan mereka. Naruto duduk di samping Sakura yang bersandar pada pohon di belakangnya.

Sakura mulai membuka percakapan di antara mereka, "Sejak kapan kau jadi romantis, Bodoh?"

Pertanyaan Sakura dibalas tawa oleh Naruto. Sampai akhirnya, ia menjawab, "Kan bosan kalau harus kencan di tempat ramai terus, Sakura-_chan_."

"Iya juga, sih," balas Sakura. Rambut merah mudanya bergerak pelan –tertiup angin semilir yang menenangkan.

"Atau kau mau kencan pagi di kamarmu lagi, hm?" tanya Naruto. Dan seperti biasa, nada dalam suaranya sangat jahil.

Sakura tak menjawab, hanya pukulan ringan di lengan kekasihnya saja yang ia berikan –sebagai jawaban.

"Ampun, Sakura-_chan_, kau lucu sih, haha." Naruto tertawa –membuat Sakura mau tak mau ikut tertawa bersamanya.

Akhirnya, sakura mengeluarkan beberapa makanan kecil dan buah-buahan dari tas yang ia bawa. Sakura memang kurang suka memakan makanan berat saat kencan.

"Nih, makan makanannya," ujar Sakura sambil menyodorkan beberapa makanan ke arah Naruto.

"Wah, makasih Sakura-_chan_," kata Naruto. Ia mengambil makanan itu dengan antusias –dan mulai memasukkan biskuit ke dalam mulutnya.

Sakura menyimpan tas-nya di samping kakinya, dan tak lama kemudian, ia mulai memainkan air danau –membuat riak kecil di permukaan danau yang tenang.

Ia melihat ke arah Naruto yang sedang memakan biskuitnya dengan tenang –tidak ribut seperti saat ia makan ramen. Wajahnya tertimpa cahaya matahari yang mulai meredup. Rambut pirangnya semakin berwarna keemasan –dan menurut Sakura, dia benar-benar … manis. Oke, Sakura mengakui kalau dirinya masih gengsi untuk menyebut Naruto tampan.

"Ada apa, Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto yang sadar kalau ia diperhatikan, akhirnya bertanya. Dan entah kenapa, Sakura merasa iris mata berwarna biru _sapphire_ itu semakin indah saja. 'Lupakan,' batin Sakura.

Sebuah gelengan adalah respon yang diberikan Sakura. Ia terlalu malu untuk menjawab –dan lebih memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah danau yang cantik.

"Kukira kau mau minta dicium lagi," canda Naruto. Tapi ekspresi wajahnya begitu polos –seakan benar-benar serius.

Suasana yang asalnya begitu damai, menjadi rusak karena perkataan Naruto tadi. Sakura marah –lebih tepatnya malu- mengingat kejadian kemarin. Ia pun mulai mencipratkan air danau ke arah Naruto.

"Hei, hei! Hentikan Sakura-_chan_!" perintah Naruto. Ia merasa bagian depan kaus yang ia kenakan sudah mulai basah.

Akhirnya, Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya sambil tertawa-tawa. Rasanya lucu kalau melihat kekasihnya itu tersiksa –ups!

"Bodoh," ujar Sakura –dengan tawanya yang belum mereda juga. Atensinya yang sepekat warna batu _emerald_ menatap kekasihnya dengan seksama –walaupun ada kesan ceria dan lembut yang terpancar dari sana.

Tapi Sakura heran juga, biasanya si Bodoh itu suka memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Terlebih dalam suasana seperti ini –sepi dan gelap. Anehnya, dia tidak meminta yang aneh-aneh pada Sakura. Naruto juga tak meminta apa yang kemarin ia minta di Sabtu pagi –di kamar Sakura tepatnya.

Yah, yang kemarin kan namanya _morning_ _kiss_, kalau sekarang Naruto menciumnya lagi, berarti namanya akan berubah –_evening_ _kiss_. Bukan morning kiss. Dan itu akan kedengaran sangat aneh.

"Err … Naruto, tumben kau tidak meminta yang aneh?" Sakura bertanya. Ia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya –malu. Untung saja suasana saat ini cukup gelap –menyembunyikan rona merah pada pipi Sakura.

Naruto menjawab, "Yang aneh-aneh seperti apa?" Ia bingung. Aneh-aneh? Rasanya ia tak pernah meminta yang aneh-aneh –seperti alien, misalnya.

"Um …" Sakura ragu-ragu menjawab. "yah, sejenis hal-hal yang perlu disensor –seperti _morning_ _kiss_ kemarin." Kali ini –Naruto maupun Sakura- tidak dapat menyembunyikan rona merah yang menyebar di pipi mereka masing-masing.

Tertawa adalah respon yang –lagi-lagi- pertama Naruto berikan. Sakura memasang wajah cemberut –sedikit jengkel dengan kekasihnya yang menganggap pertanyaannya sebagai lelucon.

Naruto belum juga berhenti tertawa –ia tak habis pikir. Sejak kemarin, kekasihnya jadi sedikit agresif. 'Apa dia benar-benar ingin dilamar olehku?' pikir Naruto –teringat kata-kata kekasihnya kemarin.

"Jawab yang serius!" Nada suara Sakura terdengar galak –menyerupai bentakan.

"Oke, oke." Pemuda berambut pirang itu mulai berhenti tertawa dan memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah Sakura.

Naruto menarik napas perlahan dan mulai menjawab, "Karena aku tak mau lagi ada sensor dalam kisah kita." Jawaban singkat yang diberikan kekasihnya membuat Sakura sedkit kebingungan.

"Eh?" Mata Sakura sedikit melebar –dan salah satu alisnya terangkat.

"Yah, aku ingin kisah kita berjalan dengan baik, tanpa sensor –tanpa ada yang perlu ditutup-tutupi," jelas Naruto panjang lebar. Di mata Sakura, Naruto terlhat lebih dewasa jika sedang berekspresi serius.

Rasanya, Sakura menyukai apa yang tadi Naruto katakan –entah kenapa. Begitu manis dan pas saat didengar. Dirinya pun tak dapat menahan diri untuk memeluk kekasihnya. Sakura menghambur ke dalam pelukan Naruto dan berkata, " Kau itu bodoh. Tapi … manis. Dan aku … aku mencintaimu."

Kali ini, giliran mata biru Naruto yang melebar. Ia sedikit kaget dengan perkataan Sakura –dan juga sikapnya yang manis.

Akhirnya, Naruto membalas pelukan Sakura. Tangan kirinya memeluk tubuh Sakura, sedangkan tangan kananya mengusap kepala Sakura lembut.

Sakura mengubah pandangannya lagi; kencan di Minggu sore –senja- jauh lebih baik daripada berkencan di kamarnya. Mereka belum beranjak dari posisi mereka; saling memeluk dengan latar langit senja yang cantik, dan danau hijau yang begitu damai –sedamai hati mereka saat ini. Mereka merasa, momen ini begitu berharga untuk dihentikan.

**The End**

**Terima kasih untuk yang sudah me-review di chapter sebelumnya: Kataokafidy, NaruSaku Venus, Viva La Vida, .3, magenta-alleth, Rinzu15 The 4th Espada, aster-bunny-bee**

Review?


End file.
